<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Graduation by jangsol, YoohyeonApple</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24324415">Graduation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jangsol/pseuds/jangsol'>jangsol</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoohyeonApple/pseuds/YoohyeonApple'>YoohyeonApple</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/F, Graduation, Like mother like daughter, Married Life, karma is real, they're parents of a sweet gahyeon, yes singji’s are yoohyeon’s parents</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:21:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24324415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jangsol/pseuds/jangsol, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoohyeonApple/pseuds/YoohyeonApple</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gahyeon's graduation: When Bora couldn't decide if she was sad that her baby was graduating, or that her wife looked too handsome.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Yoobin | Dami, Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Gahyeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Graduation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! I'm back with another domestic yura, I love them so much I can't help it.<br/>This randomly came to life because of a picture, and ended up being a short scene. We had fun writing it, and hopefully it'll be the same for you as you read ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Gahyeon, baby, everyone knows we’re married.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They don’t wanna see you being disgustingly in love.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bora gasped in mock shock. “Disgustingly in love? How could you. I guess it sucks to be you, baby girl. Tough life when your parents are so deeply in love with each other.” Gahyeon rolled her eyes. Bora laughed. “You know we love you, baby.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, okay, but, can you at least not make out or anything? Please? For once? It’s my graduation.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can't make out?" Bora looked Yubin over in her suit, mindlessly listening to the list Gahyeon had been reciting on what they could--or could not--do while they were out in public. "I don't think it works that way baby girl."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gahyeon looked back and forth between her parents. "Can you not?" She looked around self-consciously, scrutinizing the crowd for witnesses of her mother’s act of indecency. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your mother looks way too fine today..." Bora trailed off, licking her lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yubin looked up from her phone at her wife and daughter looking at her. "What?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing. Continue being gorgeous.” Bora grinned at her wife. Even after all these years together, Yubin still took her breath away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mum, what was item #2 on the list?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bora ignored Gahyeon to reach out to her wife, her fingers grazing the back of Yubin’s neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope.” Gahyeon grabbed Bora’s arm pulling her away from Yubin. “This is my day!” She dragged Bora with her to find their seats. Yubin shook her head, following in their steps. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And they complain why I can't keep my hands to myself when I'm with Yoohyeon...” Gahyeon mumbled to herself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~•~•~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be right back.” Gahyeon rushed away, leaving her parents alone right after getting to their assigned seats. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where’s she running off to?” Bora furrowed her eyebrows, dragging her chair closer to her wife. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yoohyeon arrived,” Yubin said, eyeing her daughter tightly hugging the tall girl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hum.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s just like you, and yet you hate it.” Yubin teased, entwining their fingers together. “She’s in love, deal with it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, Kim Yoohyeon is going to have to bypass me if she wants to stay with our Gahyeon for a long time," Bora said huskily, inching closer to Yubin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yubin grinned, brushing her nose against her wife's. "Like how you bypassed my parents?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bora hummed. "Maybe..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ahem."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bora closed her eyes, annoyed at the interruption. Yubin squeezed her hand to comfort her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mum.” Gahyeon warned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, baby?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yoohyeon's here.” Their daughter announced, linking her arm with her girlfriend’s. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hi Gahyeon's moms!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tall girl greeted them a little too brightly. No, this girl was not going to bypass her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hi, Yoohyeon.” Bora said, trying to smile as best as she could. "Congratulations on your graduation. We're happy for you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you very much! It means a lot to me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course.” Bora said. "Are those your parents over there?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ahh! Yes! Would you mind if I borrow Gahyeon for a bit?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, of course!" Yubin nodded for them to go greet the other pair of parents, who looked like they were waiting for their turn. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoohyeon reached out for Gahyeon's hand and pulled her to where her parents were sitting. Bora watched as the two girls eventually wrapped their arms around each other, Gahyeon's hand creeping down to touch Yoohyeon's bottom. Bora clucked in disapproval.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you see that! Tsk. Why can't Gahyeon keep her hand to herself!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yubin arched an eyebrow at Bora. "She takes after you. What do you expect?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't do that!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are you doing now?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hand on Yubin's butt froze, and Yubin felt it move to settle on the chair. "Trying to balance myself with my hand on the back of this damned plastic chair."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmm. I see."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bora had never said it out loud, but Yubin knew she was dreading the day their only daughter was going to leave their house. It was cute seeing Bora being overprotective of Gahyeon, fussing over the smallest little things. They were so much alike that Yubin wondered if karma was being a bitch to Bora, giving her a daughter that would give her grey hair early.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~•~•~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lee Gahyeon.” The headmaster called out her name so she could step onto the stage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“THAT'S MY BABY!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“GAHYEONIEEEEE.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hearing her mothers’ cheers, the young lady tried to hide herself behind her long black hair in embarrassment, yet a tiny smile still appeared on her face. She received her diploma with a proud smile on her face, before waving at them in the crowd.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the ceremony was over, the couple waited patiently as the students were dismissed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You okay, love?” Yubin asked, eyeing Bora who was still staring at the stage, eyes watery. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s our baby.” Bora said it to convince herself of it, even more so now that their daughter officially graduated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, love.” She grabbed Bora by the waist, kissing her on her cheek. She, too, was emotional over Gahyeon’s achievement. “There they are.” Yubin pointed at Gahyeon, who was skipping to Yoohyeon’s parents, the tall girl right beside her. “Stop rolling your eyes. Be nice to your daughter’s girlfriend.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t touch my wife. I can’t roll my eyes. What a day.” Bora grumbled. If there was nothing she could do, then at least she was going to have her way with one thing. She turned, stealing a peck from Yubin, who in turn chuckled at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did our baby say was item #3?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bora waved a hand dismissively in the air. “Don’t know. Don’t care.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They watched as Yoohyeon’s parents gave their daughter a hug, Gahyeon smiling widely as she sidled closer to her girlfriend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s happy.” Yubin stated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Bora said, almost wistful. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gahyeon pointed to them, and Yoohyeon’s parents waved at them. Yubin raised a hand in acknowledgement and gave them a nod.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you say we go meet our future in-laws?” Yubin asked, reaching out for Bora’s hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bora groaned. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bora's karma is ironic right? ahah</p><p>I opened up my <a href="https://curiouscat.me/YoohyeonApple">curiouscat</a></p><p>You can also find me on twitter @yoosoulmates &amp; my co-writer @rossier_sol ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>